Brawler
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Comet Safari Streiter |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Sultan (needle) Sultan (dial texture) |inttxd = Sultan |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Offroad |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = brawler |handlingname = BRAWLER |textlabelname = BRAWLER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Coil Brawler is a rally raid vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle is heavily based on the . It has a buggy-like design with off-road modifications and attachments. The vehicle is designed as a 2-door vehicle with four circular headlamps. Both the front and the rear has "Brawler" markings, as well as "Coil" and the manufacturer's emblem on the rear and front, respectively. By default, it has a hood scoop and side vents, with "Coil" embossed on the sides. The car itself is of medium size and has large high profile off-road wheels. Its paint job scheme is quite unique, as it has the secondary color on the front end, rear fenders and rear bumper. On the roof, two stripes following the A and B-pillars go across the vehicle in the respective secondary color. The Brawler can be modified with roof lights and guard lights that are non-functional in Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Brawler excels well in handling, both on and off-road, and suffers little spinout compared to the Bifta which is highly prone to spinning out even at medium speeds. Its top speed is among the highest in the off-road class and its acceleration is excellent for on or off-road races. Tires are susceptible to gunshots due to its elevated height so bulletproof tires are a must to reduce the risk of a tire blowout. Collision resistance is above average and it does not usually deform much. The car's braking, however, is among the worst in the game. Even with full upgrades, the car usually takes more than double the distance to stop compared to almost every other car in the game, despite its praiseworthy stats. If attempting to stop, one might benefit from using the handbrake and the regular brakes together, and be wary of wheel lockup; an alternative method would be, should its driver be using a controller, using the trigger halfway, as any more would result in the poor braking stated above. The car is also mildly prone to flipping when making high speed turns in off-road and dirt road environments making suspension upgrades highly advisable in the case of a quick getaway or racing. In the game code, the Brawler is technically an all-wheel drive vehicle with 9% of the power going to the front wheels. This is not enough power to spin the wheels should the Brawler be flipped, but is enough to keep the front wheels spinning. The Brawler is stated to be powered by a 5 litre V8 engine capable of pushing 400HP. However, its engine is modeled as a Double Overhead Camshaft Inline-6, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all-wheel drive layout. GTA V Overview Inline-6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Brawler-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Brawler-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Brawler on Legendary Motorsport. Brawler-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Brawler on Rockstar Games Social Club. CoilBrawler-Screenshot-GTAVIGGP2.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Original versions *In the protagonists' garage after installing the DLC. ;Enhanced versions *Available from Legendary Motorsport for $715,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available from Legendary Motorsport for $715,000. Trivia General *The Brawler name is a reference to the Rally Fighter (the real-life model), as "fighter" and "brawler" mean the same thing as "brawl" is a synonym of "fight". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station of the Brawler is Channel X. *For some reason, on the engine bay, instead of a text saying "Brawler" like the front and rear end of the vehicle, it says "Brawl" (see image above). *With Race Suspension and EMS level 4 engine mods, the Brawler can float on water due to the back wheels lifting up. *The headlights on the Brawler are unique in that they resemble the headlight functionality from the last-gen editions of the game, having a much more solid and even beam. *The Brawler is the only Coil vehicle that features a combustion engine rather than an electric one. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Due to an issue with the lower textures, part of the inner section of the front right wheel hub is missing, leaving a cut-out portion that exposes most of the engine and suspension components and a missing part near the lower mudguard that allows the player to see through the cabin in a certain angle. Navigation }}de:Brawler (V) es:Brawler pt:Brawler Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Category:Vehicles manufactured by Coil Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class